Flu Season
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: <html><head></head>While helping the team with a case, Joss finds out that John is a little bit under the weather and pays him an unexpected visit. Careese shipper as always because I can't do anything else.</html>


Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. Anything recognized in this story is used solely for entertainment purposes.

Flu Season

"We have a new number Finch?" John asked as he usually did as he entered the library. Bear trotted up to his master and received the usual scratching behind the ears. Even though he was happy to see John, Bear let out a small whine of worry.

Finch spun around in his chair and as he looked up at Reese, he could see the reason for Bear concern clear as day. John's eyes were red and he had beads of sweat building on his forehead which possibly meant a fever. "Yes we do Mr. Reese, but it doesn't look like you may be up for surveillance. I'll just have Ms. Shaw take care of everything today." He then turned back around and began to bring up things on his computer, anticipating the argument to come.

"What are you talking about Finch? I'm fine." John was not in the mood to sit on the sidelines. It was never fun for him to sit still and have nothing to do like he had to after he had gotten shot by Snow and Evans.

The typing on the keyboard grew faster. "Mr. Reese, you can tell yourself that you are fine but I'm not really comfortable having you out there when I can see that you haven't gotten any sleep." Reese silently cursed at the fact that his employer noticed. Even then, to send him home over something so small was a bit extreme in his opinion. Of course when the boss makes a decision like that, Reese never really was happy. He appreciated Finch's concern but he was a full grown man who was more than capable of taking care of himself. Before he could argue the fact, Finch spoke up again. "Just think of this as a day off. Once you have recuperated, you can return. For now though, just go home and get some rest."

Having the day off was the last thing John wanted. The boredom would drive him insane but Finch was just as hardheaded as he was so it would have been pointless to argue. He knew there would be no way Finch would give him a name at the risk of him doing his own research. As much as he didn't want to, John would have to concede defeat this time. "Alright, I'll listen to you just this once Finch, but if Shaw gets in over her head, call me as soon as you can." His offer was reasonable enough and, with a little bit of luck, he would be back in the field in no time.

"I don't think that will be necessary since Ms. Shaw is more than capable of taking care of herself. As you return to your home, I will see if I cannot arrange a few things to assist in helping you cure your illness." Finch gave John a quick friendly smile before returning his attention to the monitor.

"Thanks even though I don't feel sick Finch. I just had a rough night last night."

"You will thank me later, Mr. Reese." The conversation ended and John reluctantly turned to grab his jacket before heading back home, grumbling angrily towards himself just loud enough for Finch to hear.

* * *

><p>Joss nursed her soda as her eyes darted around the bar. This was the place where John and she always met to trade information on a case. Finch had called her earlier and she got the manila envelope with everything the vigilantes would need to start surveillance on their latest number.<p>

"Sup Carter." Joss was surprised as she looked up and saw the small, young Shaw instead of the tall, handsome John. "Not what you were expecting huh?" She asked, noticing the look on Carter's face.

Carter moved over so that Shaw could sit in the booth. "It's not, but I don't mind. How is everything?"

"Same old, same old. Finch sent me here to get the info after he forced our boy to head on home." Shaw ordered a beer when the waitress approached and asked what she wanted.

Carter's ears couldn't help but perk up at this info. John wasn't the kind of guy that liked to take orders, that's for sure. "What happened with John? Is he okay?" She couldn't keep the concern from her voice, causing Shaw to smirk a bit. She suspected a thing between these two for a while now but it was hard to tell what it exactly was.

"I didn't get all of the sugary details but Reese might be a bit under the weather." She took a casual sip of her drink before continuing. "So now Finch wanted me to pretty much go solo on this while Reese recovers against his will." The two women laughed, knowing John's attitude towards not being able to work. "Finch also wanted me to ask if you could do him a favor that doesn't have anything to do with the case."

"Um, okay yeah sure." It wasn't everyday that Joss was asked to do something that wasn't about work. Right now though, her mind was stuck on wondering how John was. A small bit of disappointment filled her at the thought of not being able to work with him today as much as she enjoyed Shaw's company.

Shaw reached into her coat pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Okay, Finch needs you to get a few things and head here…"

* * *

><p>John was ready to smash his hand against the wall. It was almost midnight and he had just gotten a call from Finch informing him that the number had been dealt with. Suffice it to say, John was feeling like utter shit. In the few hours that he sat at home, his throat was scratchy and his head was pounding like someone was beating it with a sledgehammer.<p>

He had stayed in his signature suit, hoping to at least see some bit of action. Now it looks like he might as well get cleaned up and hopefully beat this idiotic flu by tomorrow. John remembered Finch said he would be sending over a few things to help him do just that.

Going into his bathroom, John quickly showered in the scalding hot water. When he exited and started to dry himself off, John could hear his door knocking in the distance. Realizing that Finch must have decided to send Shaw since Finch had a key, John quickly got on some sweatpants and a wifebeater. The knocking continued and John had the sense to tell Shaw to cut it out because it was making his head hurt.

Trekking barefoot across the loft, John pulled opened the door, ready to have a few words with Shaw. He was not expecting the Detective who had been a constant on his mind for a while now standing there in tight, hip-hugging jeans and a designer shirt. Joss smiled at him, lifting her hands to present two large paper bags. "I know, I know. Not who you were expecting."

"Hey, I don't mind" he croaked out, wanting once again to break something. This cold had him so frustrated that doing anything destructive would have made him feel a bit better even if it was only for a few minutes. "Come on in." He invited as he moved over to let Joss in.

"Damn John, it sounds like a frog decided to get stuck in your throat." Joss's eyes glossed over the apartment, impressed and happy that John had continued to do better for himself since they first met. John took her coat, led her to the kitchen and she put the bags on the table.

John dropped himself on a chair, feeling exhausted. "Don't remind me." His body was completely against him but Joss's presence was helping lift the miserable fog just a bit. "So what gifts did you come bearing?"

She opened the bag and began to empty out the contents. "Well, there is…" One by one, Joss pulled out bottles of what looked to be medicine. John had explained that Finch had promised to send them over to help him get over what looked to be signs of the flu.

"He also recommended that you eat something before you take all of these. I decided to stop by this place near my house that serves some great chicken soup." From the other bag, Joss pulled two large containers, pushing one and a spoon in John's direction.

John opened it and the scent invaded his nose, causing his stomach to rumble in response. He wasn't exactly able to keep any solid food down. Earlier today, trying to eat a simple sandwich proved to be a mistake as in only a few minutes he found himself flushing it down his toilet. "Man this smells so good."

"Just wait until you taste it. There are huge chunks of chicken in there too so you won't be left hungry. Hopefully you can keep it down."

"Yeah, I hope you're right." John went for a taste, bracing himself. To his relief, his stomach remained still and he felt strong enough to go for more. The food was delicious and his stomach thankfully wasn't doing any backflips. He would have to find the owner and ask for the recipe in the future. He was halfway finished when John noticed that Joss hadn't touched hers yet. Figuring, something was on her mind, he decided to poke a bit. "That was just what the doctor ordered."

Joss smiled kindly back. "I'm happy that it's helping. Hopefully you won't be getting rid of it anytime soon or I might be a bit offended."

John pointed over at all of the medicine sitting on the table. "Thanks for bringing all of this. You probably should get home before catching something from me and being forced to miss work. It's no fun sitting out sick."

Finally opening up her container, Joss started on her soup. "I don't mind sticking around. I've already had a close call a few years back. One day, Taylor came down with what I can only describe as a biohazard emergency and it lasted for about a week. I got lucky then but I make sure that we get our shots every year. I wouldn't want to end up like you; all pissed off at having to sit on your ass until you're better."

"Very funny." John was rewarded with a bright smile from her that he returned. "Well with everything here, that won't last too long."

Joss became a bit more somber which caught John's attention as she continued her story. "Even though Taylor acted annoyed that I was treating him like such a baby, when he was all better, he was thankful in the end that he didn't have to do it by himself. Taylor was pretty much out of commission for most of that week stuck in bed, even with the good medicine." Looking across the table, Joss's eyes softened in an attempt to help John understand what she wanted to do. "I get it, you know, the fact that the big bad John Reese doesn't want anyone to see him so weak. You don't have to let pride get in the way of asking for help. You taught me that."

The smirk he gave her was comforting. "Well Finch already knows how I am and Shaw will most likely be taking bets on me somehow. I am happy that you get it too, being a mom and all." Joss nodded her head. "I still wouldn't want you to waste your time with me when I'm sure that there's something more productive you could be doing."

"We're off the clock, aren't we?" Joss asked, pointing at the clock. "And you aren't going to be causing trouble, at least not for a day or two." She chuckled at the frustrated sigh John gave. "I do want to stay though John, at least until you feel well enough to get some sleep."

John could see sincerity and also uncertainty in her eyes at how he would take what she said. He imagined that she thought he would have been upset that she was undermining his ability to take care of himself. The thought that someone could be so expressive without uttering a word reminded him of himself. He truly was happy that Joss had come by though, and now he wasn't sure if he really did want to let her leave yet. "I would really like that Joss." He then let out a huge sneeze that cause her to laugh before saying bless you.

* * *

><p>John felt as if a cool blanket had been draped over him and he felt more relaxed. His eyes fluttered open into the darkness of the loft. Sitting slowly up, he felt reinvigorated. Everything was quiet and looking out to the large pane windows, the sky was still pitch dark, making him wonder how long he had been asleep.<p>

Joss and he had continued to talk about things like cases they've worked on or hobbies that they shared outside of work. Despite starting later, Joss eventually did finish her food and helped clean everything up. It was then that John decided that he would take the medicine and get some much needed sleep. He got Joss settled on a place on couch after the pills were taken and he went off towards his bed. Joss continued to assure him that she was fine with the couch and that all she wanted to do was make sure that he would stay asleep for longer than a few minutes.

The thin covers were drawn back and John shifted slightly so that his legs hung off one side of the bed. Reaching up, he could feel some moisture on his forehead. Other than that, John was happy that he was on the quick road to recovery. His mood quickly changed as he realized that he must have been asleep long enough for Joss to deem him okay enough for her to head home.

Realizing he was thirsty, John was about to make his way to the kitchen and get some water when a small bit of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He slowly rose from the bed to the source on the couch. Looking over, John was surprised by who the occupant was. Joss was laying her head on the armrest while her bare feet were tucked underneath her body. He couldn't remember what she was doing when his head hit the pillow. The drugs took quick effect and John was out like a light.

Joss's hair was spread across her face, hiding her from his eyes. John crouched close to her, gently moving her dark locks aside. She stirred and buried herself deeper into the makeshift pillow she had made with her arms. John worried that she may have been lying there for a while and began softly calling out to her. "Joss, Joss?"

At the sound of his smooth voice, her eyes began to flutter open. Sitting up slightly, Joss began to rub the sleep out of her eyes when she realized who had woken her. "John?" She smiled as she could see he looked noticeably better than he had earlier. "Looks like you managed to beat the bug already."

John didn't move from his spot. "I'm getting there. Managed to get some sleep. I am surprised to see that you stayed, not that I minded" he added.

Joss looked behind her at the clock, her eyes widening at the time. "I didn't even know it was so late. You had been rolling around for what I remember to be about an hour. After that, I guess I must have dozed off." She let out a small yawn. "Sorry, I should probably get out of your hair. You shouldn't have to worry about me when you are the one that's sick."

Before she could make any moves, John laid a hand on her arm. "It was nice to not be alone. It was worth it to have you here, even if you are going to be the main one cracking jokes about me to Shaw." The two shared a smile. "You don't have to go, at least not yet. I was actually getting up to get a drink when I saw that you were still here. I want you to stay Joss."

Joss was take aback a bit as his words before smiling. "I probably look like the walking dead. Am I drooling?" Joss began to wipe at her mouth causing John to laugh. "Hey, don't make fun of someone for having a good night's sleep. Then again, you're still looking pretty good." The compliment was meant to be a joke but Joss felt the urge to take it back when she saw John's cocky smirk. It made her heart miss a beat. "Anyways…if you are promising food in the morning, then I guess I could stay. Taylor is at a friend's house so he will be alright without me."

Joss didn't have the chance to do anything but squeal as John quickly drew his arms around her body and lifted her up with ease. The man was full of surprises.

"Just thought that you would want to be more comfortable" he explained before walking them over towards the bed. Joss tilted her head slightly down to hide the small blush that was beginning to break out. Somehow only John could make something so innocent as sleep make her feel something that she couldn't describe just yet.

Once he reached the bed he was gentle with her, putting her down on the edge before going around to the other side. Surely the two of them could be mature enough to sleep in the same bed? Then again, they hadn't had a chance to test the theory when they were in Texas looking for Finch and Root. John and Joss laid down on their sides facing each other. He reached down and pulled up the comforter, enveloping them in its warmth.

This was quite the different experience for the two of them, each used to being in this situation with a past lover. Their relationship didn't even come close to those terms but it didn't make things any less intimate. John smiled a bit, hoping to ease the tension that they were both feeling. Joss couldn't feel anything but comfortable around this man. Her eyes grew heavy again and she let herself drift off again.

The slow rise and fall of Joss's chest made John smile. The thought that she was able to drift off to sleep so easily in the presence of a killer said a lot about their relationship as a whole. Reaching over and taking her hand, he gave a small squeeze. John then leaned over slowly to give Joss a soft kiss on her forehead. Feeling the drowsiness beginning to take him too, John pulled away to allow them some room between them. As his eyes drifted closed, the last thought on his mind was how they each promised that the other wouldn't be alone, and how they always tried to keep their word.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, I want to thank SWWoman for the beta. I also want to thank everyone who continues to support writers like myself for as long as you have. It has almost been a year since Carter's death yet I continue to be inspired to write for this shipper as do others.


End file.
